Recently, a variety of radiation output devices have been proposed that incorporate plural radiation sources arranged along a predetermined surface. Various radiographic image capturing methods using such radiation output devices have also been proposed.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-115270 states that an observational area can be changed, e.g., scaled up and down, by controlling the size and position of a collimator in a fluoroscopy (moving image capturing) technique.